


Sparks, Flowers and Plaid Shirts

by ShadowBL



Series: Plaid Shirts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills is fucked up, Boys Kissing, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Memories, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Mentions of self-harm, Panic Attacks, Plaid shirts, Possible smut, Protective Derek, Recovering Stiles Stilinski, Reserection, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels, Will add tags as I go, bad language, floating in the air like some paranomal activity shiz, magical memories, more fun and slightly angsty adventrues, oh and, that freeking tree trunk, this might turn out a little wierd, unbalance of universe, wise Alan deaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBL/pseuds/ShadowBL
Summary: What happened to Stiles?What happened to his pack?After the world exploded into blue, purple and white lights what has happened to everything that Stiles thought was true?Here is the second instalment in the 'Plaid Shirts' series.





	1. Awakening (Stiles POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the second instalment in the 'Plaid Shirts' series, I hope you enjoy!

The first time there was no light except the still there imprint of blue, purple and white against my eyelids like bolts of lightning striking through the sky. But there was sound. A continuous buzzing like static. A constant thrum. But that was all. It was different though. No longer just the deep silence that just was. Then it was gone again and I was left with the lightning scars in the deep black sky.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The second time there was again just the lightning, the darkness and I. All bound together like one singular being. The thrum was reseeding in the distance, forming actual sounds. A steady beeping, soft and monotone. A more sporadic mumbling. "-yet I can't seam to find the caus-". "-up eventua-". "-iles please wak-". Then silence, leaving me with jagged bolts of light and the abyss.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The third and final time was welcomed as the bolts fizzled out of my eyelids and I was left in the darkness for a few long moments. I needed to... I needed to. Open. The world was burning white. Scorching my eyes out of their sockets so I slammed them closed again and let out a pained groan. My throat as dry as the Sahara, sand cutting down my oesophagus. The beeping was still there but the mumbling was defined words. "Scott! Scott he is awake! Get Deaton!", a deep calming voice, a nice loving voice, a friendly voice. Derek. My mate. I try to blink my eyes open again and let out another groan of protest. Still too bright. Again. Brightness is dimming but it is still as if glaring into the hot filament of a light bulb.

Another groan and then there is a soft, cool hand pressing against my forehead and some of the burning in my eyes fades. This time when I blink open my eyes I am able to see a hazy figure bloom into existence. I have to squint but I see a strong set jaw. A long and surprisingly delicate nose. My vision sharpens. Dark rough stubble. Darker inky jostled hair. A small careful smile. A beautiful set of twinkling eyes all hazel and green and blue with swimming flecks of red. Derek. My Derek. "Der?", I manage to croak out the word, voice scratchy and rough. "Shhhhh", he strokes my hair down and reaches over to my side. His hand comes back into view holding a cup of water with ice chips floating about in it. He helps me sip at the water, carefully tipping the cup so the cooling liquid comes in small sips to my dry mouth and slides down my aching throat. I am taking another sip to drain the cup as Deaton walks in an anxious Scott stopping when the older man tells him to in the door way and giving me a small smile before turning away probably to go to the pack, wherever they are. "Ah Stiles, How are you feeling?", he has on his detached professional tone. Or is that just his 'I am a weird cryptic wierdo who loves to give you complexes by challenging your ability to deal with mental strain through supplying riddles and cryptic messages' tone. Stiles could never tell.

"Like shit", I manage to croak out a response, "What the hell happened?". Deaton huffs and I don't know if that was meant to be in frustration or if he trying not to chuckle. Again it was always hard to tell with the man. "Well Stiles, isn't that the question that we all wish to know the answer to". I frown, again with the cryptic bullshit. I am feeling too fuzzy headed for this crap. I whine slightly in discomfort as I try to shift. God why does EVERYTHING ache. Derek slips his hand to the back of my neck and starts pulling pain from this different area causing me to sag more into his grip. "Come on Deaton, he obviously isn't up to this right now, give him a check up. These questions can wait for a little longer, the pack want to see him to make sure he is okay". Deaton just nods and approaches the bed. The bed that I am in. Bed, so not the metal slabs at the vets. Thank God. Bed. Soft sheets. Large mattress. Familiar cream and brown walls. Derek's room. My room. Our room. I let out a sigh of relieve. No vets, no hospitals, God I hate them. Deaton brings practiced hands to the knot in the sling abound my shoulder and undoes it. The fabric falls away and my shoulder is exposed. Well good to know the only thing covering my upper body is a sling. "So Stiles", Deaton begins as he prods slightly at my shoulder causing me to hiss and stare accusingly at where it has left a paler patch on a deep bruise. "I am afraid to say you may be in pain for a while. When you passed out you fell on your shoulder here", he waves an almost uninterested hand at my bruised shoulder and then brings it up to motion at my head, "You dislocated the joint and also gave yourself quite the nasty head wound". Yay for me.

He gives the shoulder a quick inspection while I nod my head and then 'harrumphs' before untying and whipping at my head wound, giving it a small inspection, letting out a pleased noise and then wrapping it back up again. "The shoulder is going to hurt like a bitch for some time", I blink a little at this comment. "But the head wound is staring to clear up nicely". He delivers the news as if announcing to a five year-old that they are going to Disney Land and all I can do is nod my head. Which... Owwwwww. He turns to Derek. "Make sure to keep him hydrated and try to make him eat some sort of food, soup will do but he may be sick the first few times. If he is let him be but is it continues for more than three days call me immediately. Get Scott or Isaac to change the bandages and keep an eye on the shoulder. He should remain in this bed for the remainder of the day and tonight but as long as he is helped he may stay within the rest of the house for the next week or so. Apart from that I will come and check up on you all in about a week. I have to acquire and look at some texts that I believe could help us work out whatever happened".

Derek nods his head in understanding and then gets up off the bed to shake Deaton's hand, which all seams awful formal if you ask me. "Thank you Dr Deaton", Ughhh this is odd. "My pleasure Alpha Hale". And then, just like that Deaton is out the door and there is a long moment of silence before Derek turns back to the bed and smiles at me again. "Are... Are the pack okay?", I ask to break the silence. Derek nods, "Yeah, they are all good, got healed up completely by the time we got you back here and had phoned Deaton. They all want to see you if that is okay?", he finished waking the short distance to the bed and bent down slightly. "They do? Even after we have no idea what happened? Derek, I swear there was some sort of lights. I felt like I exploded! What the hell happened!". Derek sat down on the bed and reached over to place a kiss on my temple.

"We don't know Stiles. One minute you where standing there clenching your fists and the next you where surrounded by all these sparks and what looked like bolts of lightning and you where muttering all this stuff under your breath. It was amazing, and then there was this giant flash that came from somewhere on you and the merman just kind of crumbled to dust. But you where okay, just standing there and then...", his voice cracks, "Then you started to sway and you just fell and wouldn't wake up. I thought... I thought I had lost you too". A tear slipped down Derek's cheek and I felt terrible. I had made him feel this way. I had made him worry. I had made his feelings of loss come forward when I was meant to push them away. I always failed at the things that I was meant to do.

Derek's hand came up and caressed my cheek. "I'm sorry", I whispered. I know it won't help. How will I ever be able to apologise for all that I have done wrong. I have done so much wrong. "Shhhh, shhhh. You never have to apologise Stiles. You are awake now and that is all that matters. You have never done anything that means you have to apologise. You saved me, you saved our pack. We don't deserve your selflessness. Especially after everything that we did to you". I give him a small smile and then can feel the confused expression cover my face. "Wait, what do you mean I'm 'awake now'. How long was I out?", panic started to seep into my bones and flood in my chest at the emotionally constipated expression on Derek's beautiful features. "Just coming up for six days", Derek murmured. "Six days!", I honestly didn't mean to sound so incredulous but my tired voice obviously was not with the programme.

Derek was away to say something but there was a timid knock at the door and he instead set another kiss on my forehead before getting up and opening the door a crack. There was mumbling from behind the wood that my weak human ears could not hear and them Derek turned to me in question, "Can the pups see you?", Someone had managed to use their foot to jam the door a little more and Isaac's puppy dog face appeared peeking shyly around the frame of the door about level with Derek's torso. I smiled at him, "Ummm... I mean sure". So Derek stepped out of the way and let the puppies all bound into the room. After saying "Yeah, I'm fine" and "Yeah, I'm good" about one hundred times I was getting exhausted and just sat back in Derek's arms letting the chatter of the rest of the pack flow over me. That's how I fall back to sleep. Rested in Derek's lap with the sound of my pack surrounding me. Before darkness tales me again I feel a short pressure on my head as Derek sets a kiss on my temple and can't help but smile slightly. Safe.


	2. Floating (Derek POV)

It was morning. I could hear the birds chirping from outside the window along with the varied breathing of the rest of the pack sprawled across the bed all in various stages of sleep. The curtains where just not closed, leaving enough room for a stream of light to get in and hit directly onto my closed eye lids. My arms where still curled around Stiles' waist and my face was buried deep in his hair. Everything was peaceful except the light. If I just got up and closed the curtain I could go back into a peaceful sleep. Yeah. That sounded great. I slowly pealed my eyes open and found a drooling Isaac curled into a ball a few inches away, his butt directly in my face. Would it make me a bad Alpha to shove it out of the way?

I have to kick Erica slightly so she lets go of her koala grip on my leg but once I am free I release Stiles' waist to gently set him down on the mattress only to have him float into the air. Yes! Float! Into the air! I give a yelp of surprise that startles awake the rest of the people on the bed before stumbling back. I trip on the edge of the rug and land on my ass. Everyone else scrambles off of the bad and all somewhat fall/stumble to the floor in a series of shouts and yelps. Stiles dozed on oblivious. Just casually floating off the bed by at least three feet.

"W...What the fuck!", Scott so eloquently demands eyes wide and round. Isaac takes a timid step towards the bed and swipes a hand under Stiles' floating form as if he might find some invisible solid object holding the human up. "Interesting" Lydia mutters before strutting up to the bed and beginning to access Stiles' body as it continues to just float. Erica wipes out her phone and starts to record while Allison takes out hers to take pictures. I just sit there. On my ass. On the rug. Because my mate is FLOATING! WHAT THE HELL! When I finally get the tiniest amount of my sanity back I turn to Peter, "Phone Deaton. Tell him to get here. Now", he just nods dumbly before taking out his phone and pressing a few buttons then just staring at Stiles a bit shocked while the dial tone rang. "How do we... wake him?", is that the right thing to do? What are you even meant to do when you wake up to find your mate floating. Freeking FLOATING! What even is my life. Cora just shakes her head and walk/jogs out of the room. I turn to Boyd who just shrugs because he is Boyd and then to Jackson who just replies with a snarky "Don't look at me, I always knew Stiles was weird". I of course growl at him because how else am I supposed to deal with this situation. 

Those of us sprawled on our asses got up and stood around the bed in a some what defensive circle heads tilled in curiosity. Scott being Stiles' confused and slightly terrified best friend walked up whimpering slightly saying Stiles' name. "Stiles?", he whispered again and reached a hand out to touch Stiles. There was a sharp sent of O-zone and Stiles twitched slightly. "Scott don't!", yelled Lydia just as Scott's hand made contact with Stiles' wrist. There was what looked like a blue net of flowing lightning surrounding Stiles and Scott when flying backwards into the one of the cabinets. "Scott!", Isaac shouted and ran over to his boyfriend who was getting up shaking off confusion. "What is going on!", Erica demanded, "How the hell is he not waking up!", she looked to me. Because that is what these guys do, they look to their Alpha. And I absolutely hate it when I have to say, "I don't know Erica". Stiles starts to mutter something in his sleep just as Cora comes bursting into the door with Deaton hot on her heals, "Oh god", Deaton muttered and threw his bag down on the end of the bed and chucking off his lab coat before just flinging it away into a corner. "Deaton what the fuck is happening", I demanded watching as the man viciously scrambled through his bag and took out large plastic gloves.

"Boyd. Open that window as wide as you can", Deaton demanded in his taking no shit tone and the older boy rushed forward to do what was asked. He threw the gloves at me before levelling me with a harsh stare, "Derek put them on and you have to do exactly as I tell you or your den will not survive this", all I could do was nod. "You need to pick Stiles up and drop him out of the window", I blink at him, because what?, "Derek, do it now!". Only the fact that Deaton is frantic and shouting like it is life or death actually makes me walk over to Stiles while sliding on the gloves and grabbing onto his wrist. I lead him over to the window and his still unconscious body floats after me like a balloon on a string. Boyd gapes beside me as I nudge Stiles out of the window frame and the younger man stars to float slowly down the side of the house like a feather swaying as it falls through the air. Everyone scrambles to their feet and looks slightly torn between jumping out of the window after him or running outside through the door like normal people. I decide their had to be some from of normalness today and head for the door, picking up the pace as I go. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I rush out the front door and round the house at a sprint before skidding to a stop. Stiles is still floating in the air surrounded by a blue net of lightning-like substance but everything seams to be puled towards him. The ground is bulging up beneath him, the strands of grass erect and stretching to try and meet with his hovering back. All the surrounding flowers are tugging at the earth they are imbedded, the bottom of their stems showing the starting point of complex root systems. The trees surrounding the clearing that the house is seam to be having a similar problem, a few of the trees have started to bend at their trunks as if they have to touch the floating young man.

Deaton skids to a stop beside me panting, Isaac next to him carrying his vet bag. "What the fuck", Isaac breathes as Lydia just coughs and sputters looking for an explanation. "Yes, I agree with your testament Mr Lahey", Deaton mumbles, "Miss Martin, I will need your help with a spell to try and stabilise young Mr Stilinski, if you will", he makes a beaconing gesture and they begin to approach Stiles. As they take a step closer Stiles' body arches and a streak of purple energy blasts out of his chest and goes off like a fire work in the sky. Lydia stumbles back as her heart beat picks up into an even more frantic rhythm. "Miss Martin", Deaton has gone deadly calm but the terror and fright in his eyes is enough to get Lydia's full attention, "Please Miss Martin we have to begin before Stiles blows us up". Lydia's eyes go wide and Scott whimpers but Lydia steps forward and takes Deaton's outstretched hand.

"Lydia, you have to feel out the magic connection I am away to begin. You will know the words and how to pronounce them but you have to believe you can do it. You and I are the only other magical entities who are here to do this so you have to believe that you can. Okay?". Lydia nods to Deaton. "Allison go into my bag and get the mountain ash, begin a circle around Lydia and I and then another larger circle around our circle and Stiles." Allison nods and rushes over to Isaac to root around in the bag for the container of mountain ash. "Cora and Erica. There is a mirror in the front pocket, you need to smash it and take the four largest pieces. Place them in North, South, East and West positions. Scott and Boyd, cover the mirror in the Holly berry extract from the main section of the bag." Deaton grips Lydia's (who has began trembling slightly as another spark leaves Stiles' body) hand. "Finally, Jackson and Derek their is powdered sage, I need you to grab a jar each an make another circle around the mountain ash circles with a smaller circle touching the circumference at the North, South, East and West directions. Go Quickly."

We all dart about fulfilling out jobs as properly and quickly as we can. Allison, finishes the larger mountain ash circle allowing Jackson and I to complete the smaller circle on the circumference in the North position. The whole thing blazes to life as we step back with white light shooting up in almost vertical lines towards the sky. We all stumble back as the feeling of power tries to knock us to our knees. The lights die down and Deaton gives Lydia's hand another squeeze. They begin to chant. "Powstrzymać ten kwiat, co stara się rozwijać.Kompresji, co chce wiedzieć to drzewo.Schronienie dusza i przynieść mu spokoju.Zabezpieczyć magii, by zachować". Their voices are clear but get side tracked as Stiles starts to mumble in his sleep, "matka, zostawił mnie". Lydia's words stumble before they repeat the lines again. "Powstrzymać ten kwiat, co stara się rozwijać.Kompresji, co chce wiedzieć to drzewo.Schronienie dusza i przynieść mu spokoju.Zabezpieczyć magii, by zachować".

When Stiles speaks in his sleep again his voice is no longer a mumble, It echo around the clearing and sound deeper yet softer and harsher all at the same time. "Możesz nie uczył mnie wszystko, co potrzebne do nauki. Zostawiłeś mnie złamać i eksplodować w nicość", Lydia and Deaton stumble falling to their knees in the smaller circle. Tears and streaking down Lydia's face and Deaton has started to shake, they repeat the lines one more time and a green wall of light erupts over the design made by the mountain ash and sage. The light dies once again and Lydia and Deaton are on their knees facing where Stiles' body drops onto the rising mound of earth and then sinks down with it as it seams to deflate. All the plants and trees seam to right themselves and we are left staring at a young man asleep on the grass. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He was just lying there, absolutely still apart from the rhythmic tapping of his let index finger and the flutter of his eyes under his closed eyelids. The strands of his hair where sticking up slightly as if effected by static and the front of his shirt was crumpled, but apart from that everything was in place and in order. "Deaton, would you like to explain what the hell just happened?", I whirled on the older man who was still staring at Stiles' still form sprawled on the grass with something like a mix of astonishment and fear in his eyes. "Stiles is a spark", Deaton said with a tone of voice that suggested that that explains everything.

Lydia turned and gaped at him, "Deaton, there is no way he is just a spark. Sparks do parlour tricks not what ever the hell that just was!". Deaton shook his head and looked straight into Lydia's intense gaze. "He is an activate spark developing into something more. Whatever he did to trigger his spark has tried to trigger whatever else that he is to be able to key into stronger power. He did not go through any of the tests or trials so he could start to learn about what he was before becoming it and is now stuck in some limbo, unable to reach his full potential due to a lack of knowledge. Knowledge is always the key". He set his gaze back on Stiles, "It would not be as bad if he was say a Druid or some other lesser magical being. However whatever he is proves to be something with immense power and we need to find out what that is so we can release him from where he is stuck now." Scott flailed his hands over his head, "What the hell does that even MEAN?!?". All I can do is sigh and walk over to Stiles. I bend down and swipe him off of the floor into a bridal carry, jumping when I get a static shock. "Everyone inside, Isaac put some coffee on. I think we have a long day ahead of us". Peter whines, "But sleeeeeeep". I glare at him. He huffs and walks back inside to mope on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while been really caught up, I am at home for a couple of weeks which I will be able to do some writing then will be away with no wifi (*gasp*) for another couple of weeks so updates maybe a bit all over the place but my goal is to get to chapter 10 by the end of my summer holidays in mid August, so here is hoping :)


	3. Recognition - (Derek POV)

After guzzling down cups of herbal tea for Lydia ("My body is a temple, I will not pollute my veins with destructive caffeinated poison")  and coffee for everyone else ("Shut it Lydia, coffee is like the blood of the gods, it will only infuse your blood with power and strengthen you", "Isaac shut up and eat your scrambled eggs"), we followed Deaton down to the basement where he said we would have to do a recognition ceremony so he could figure out what Stiles' spark was partially evolved into. As we where descending the cement stairs Deaton mumbled complex Latin as if asking his inner self for tips and information while Lydia huffed about needing to go do some shopping because the stairs needed some carpet to give a splash of colour to the drab stair case.

We entered into the basement which was one of the more interesting rooms in the house and had to be built by a separate building company than the rest of the house in order to make sure there where no questions about why we needed wolfsbane dipped steel enforced cages along side the plush sofa at the far end of the basement and enough chains to make a dominatrix blush. Deaton walked up to the first cage on the right side and opened the door, it swung inwards and hit the wall behind it with a deep clang. "Put him down in the middle of the floor", I do as he asks making sure to put the still unconscious Stiles down carefully in what seamed to be the middle of the fairly large cage.

We designed the basement so it spanned the entire house and the surrounding clearing as well as some of the wood. There was a total of eight cells for the wolves and Jackson and large area at the end for the human's, banshee and whatever wolves (or Jackson) that where not being too badly effected by the moon on the full moon nights when we didn't go on a run. Of course as Allison and Lydia where in control of designing the relaxation side of things Allison had infused the remote control for the entertainment centre with mountain ash so that her and Isaac's constant battle for the remote could not be brought down to the basement.

Jackson and Peter appeared down the stairs with some of the supplies the Deaton had told them to go and pick up from his clinic followed by Allison who was carrying a tall green vine like plant that was still dropping earth on the floor where the roots had been ripped out of the ground from the edge of the clearing. Deaton beaconed them over to the entrance to the cell and made them place the items down at the door. "Okay so, as I set this up you need to make the pack links, this will also mean contacting the extended members of the pack and making sure they are hear in the next half an hour. We cannot do this ritual with out everyone. You only seam to be missing Melissa McCall, Chris Argent and John Stilinski being your liaising team for the pack, am I correct?". My growl reverberate through the basement seaming to echo off every wall, "The Sheriff is not pack", I spat out and Cora stepped away slightly from where she was standing near my elbow.  Deaton nodded, "I see, just Chris and Melissa then", I nodded to Scott and Allison who nodded back and walked off to the opposite side of the basement to make the calls to their parents.

Scott and Allison both walked back over nodding to me to let me know their respective parent was on the way, all I could do was turn back to where Deaton was pulling jar upon jar out of his vet bag, the freeking thing was like Mary Poppins's bag. Deaton made three lines of jars with five jars in each line, the jars themselves where filled with various powders, liquids and pastes all in different colours. The only similarity with them was that they where all in the same style of jar with a large cork stopper, they where all a bit taller then the length of my hand from wrist to finger tips and had the diameter of the distance between my thumb and middle finger when stretched. Once all the jars where laid out Deaton gestured to Lydia and she walked over, the vet placed the tip of his forefinger against the banshee's right temple and there was a small spark of white, Lydia's eyes momentarily changed to the white colour before changing back and she walked over to the jars and began to chant in the same language as her and Deaton had before.

"What language is she speaking?", Erica asked Deaton. "Polish, it may be somewhat easier finding the nature of Stiles' spark due to the knowledge of his ancestors", he was met with confused looks because what knowledge of his ancestors. Deaton sighed, "Stiles' family originates from Poland, his mother moved into Beacon Hills when she was 22, she met Stiles' father here whom is also from a Polish background as both his parents moved to America just before he was born". I felt my brow furrow, "How do you know this Deaton?", the older man just tilted his head in an expression that I couldn't quite make out, "Claudia was a friend, I sensed magic in her but it did not feel very strong, I thought it might have been an inactivated spark but I am stating to believe that the woman might have been cloaking it from others which would have meant that I would not have been able to detect its full strength. She was also friends with your mother. Talia and Claudia where what you might refer to as best friends. Claudia knew about the supernatural and was training to be an embracery for your mother before her death, I thought it was because she was for the most part human and wanted to be involved in someway but now I am thinking she might have wanted to fortify the pack, especially if she was planning on joining it and getting her family into it".

Wolfsbane, I thought to myself. The flower on the grave felt too private to share especially with Stiles unconscious on the floor, unknowing of all that was going on, unknowing that his mother used to be pack. "Stiles' mom knew about the supernatural?", Scott's eyes where wide and his crooked jaw seamed to be hanging as if on a hinge. Deaton let out a chuckle at the look on his apprentices face, "Yes Scott, Stiles of course didn't know, he was only eight when she dies so he had not been introduced into the pack but you can count that he heard plenty of stories as a child. Claudia was quite the story teller and there was nothing she cherished more than her son", his gaze darts down to Stiles and he let out a sad smile as the younger man's nose twitched, "Why do you think he was so good at research, he already has all the information hidden away in stories. It only takes words on a google page and it comes flooding back. Stiles certainly has a very interesting brain". Peter shifted slightly to my right and just muttered, "That's a bit of an understatement", I turned my head towards him and narrowed my eyes only to get a shrug in answer.

Deaton gathered all the materials that he had before stepping into the cage and closing the door, it shut with a loud clang and Stiles twitched in his unconscious state. He scattered the items to his left side as he slid to his knees next to where Lydia was still muttering in Polish. There was a series of chopping and measuring of the ingredients as Deaton added them into a stone bowl in an unrecognisable order. From above ground there was a screeching of tires and then the pounding of two sets of feet before a slightly frantic looking Melissa and stoic (as always) Chris came bustling down the stairs into the basement.

"We are here! We are here!", Melissa burst out as she leaned on her knees panting, she swings her eyes around stopping momentarily on her son and giving him a once over for injuries before settling her gaze on the scene in the cage, "Okay, someone better start talking". Scott flinches slightly at the truly mom tone being spouted out by the woman before clearing his throat, "ummm, well, errr, you see, floating and lights and magic... yeah". All Melissa did was roll her eyes as her son before turning to Chris as if he had maybe been able to magically translate something her son had said, Chris just shook his head and then together they turned in me. Well Shit.

I pulled my right hand from where it was dangling at my side to scratch at the back of my head and started to explain the events of the morning. It has to say something about our lives that the two parents didn't even blink an eye at the mention of their children and the rest of the pack waking up together on one bed in a massive puppy pile. "So Stiles... Isn't human", Chris questions his right hand twitching unconsciously towards the location of his hidden sidearm. Once a hunter, always a hunter. It was Erica who just rolled her eyes and replied with a voice full of deadpan sarcasm, "Well not completely". Chris just huffed, it seamed that even though Erica had forgiven Allison for the whole Gerard incident that she would never truly get along with the girl's father, but with Gerard dead she had to blame someone.

As if to prove the point Lydia and Deaton stopped their chanting of Polish behind them, the silence grabbing the packs attention and we all looked in time to see Deaton pour a wet mixture from the bowl in a semi-circle around Stiles' head which turned from a deep red-brown colour to a glowing green. "What is th-" Deaton cut Chris off, okay we have 5 minutes to do this before something might go wrong. Make a circle near the cage and join hands, Allison and Melissa be closest to the cage so you can joint with Lydia through the bars and close the circle. I will tie this vine around Lydia and Stiles' wrists to connect them". There was fast shuffling before we where arranged in a circle where I was gripping onto the hands of Boyd and Isaac.

"Good", Deaton commented, "You now need to close your eyes and think of your connection to Stiles, the magic of the bond will bring up a memory that you and Stiles have shared, this memory will be viewed by the pack until you will find a memory of Stiles' which should reveal to you what the nature of his spark is. I hate to say this but these memories may not be nice, they may bring out some of Stiles' darkest moments involving the pack. You just have to let yourselves witness it, there is nothing else you can do. He will have no recollection of this apart from maybe thinking about these memories a little more than he usually would in the next few days. Think of this as a learning experience to get to know one of your pack members a bit more. Now close your eyes and think of Stiles."

I close my eyes and feel Isaac squeeze my hand. I think of Stiles, all that makes him up. His kindness, and loyalty. His beauty and his scars. His laughter and Smiles. His pout and frown. All his scents and all of his personality. Every single thing that makes me love him. The noise of the packs heartbeats and the running of the dishwasher in the kitchen start to fade out along with the scents of Isaac's vanilla soap and the wolfsbane in Chris' gun. The world behind my eyes twists and contorts into blinding neon colours of light before they settling and I let out a deep breath before opening my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one and are not to annoyed at me for the cliff hander... tee hee


	4. The Offer - (Peter POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory in the life of Stiles, Peter Hale edition.

The world comes back into focus as swirling colours make up the solid appearance a road in Beacon Hills, on of the streets near the school. The pack are all standing, or to be more specific hovering, like some sort of mockery of Stiles' earlier floating at the side of the road. Isaac seams to figure out how to move himself the first as he floats to Scott who seams to be freaking out over the fact that his feet are not touching the ground. "Just think about where you want to go and you will float there, Isaac supplies and the majority of the pack start to float towards one another. I think about going to stand beside Derek and suddenly it feels like someone is tugging at my ankle. I try to kick the invisible pull off but almost tip backwards, when I give up on pulling against it, it drags me though the air with a strange swooshing feeling towards Derek.

"Ughh, this is horrible. Why does this have to be the method for traveling through memories", Cora exclaims. "Stop whining Cora and start looking around for Stiles, we need to figure out who's memory link this is with.". That's when myself and the wolves hear the rumbling and the jeep comes into view down the road. "No need Nephew, I think he is coming to us". As the jeep speeds towards us  there is the noise of the gears being shifted too roughly and the familiar frightened thumping of Stiles' heart. There is another swooping feeling and a pulling in the bottom of my stomach then I feel like my floating form is being pulled to the jeep.

As the wind shield comes into view it become apparent that this will be my memory and I wince in recognition of the clothes Stiles and I are wearing. "Ugghhh, I still have coma hair", Lydia gives me a look and I roll my eyes, "What, it is quite obvious we are away to see one of the many terrible things I did while insane. The least I can do is mock myself for my fashion choices". Lydia just nods. "Stiles is wearing what he wore the night that he took me to the dance.... the night you attacked me", she glares at me but I just try and give her the sorry eyes, there is only so much apologising one man can do in his life time.

"But is this is the night that you attacked Lydia, why are we seeing after and not during, surely that would be the memory?", Boyd asked always the intelligent one. I dragged my hand over my face as the strange pulling occurs again and we are dragged into the back seat of the jeep which had been strangely elongated by magic for us to witness a conversation to be had by a past Stiles and I. "Peter... What else did you do or say to Stiles that night?!", Derek growls slightly. All I can do is sigh. "I fucked up so often during that time", Derek just growled at me but gave me a pitting look. The low growl from his throat continued until Stiles huffs in the front seat and my past self begins to speak.

"Don't feel bad", I can feel the pack looking back and forth between my past self and I, "If she lives she will become a werewolf", for some reason in my insanity I must have thought the dramatic pauses between words we frightening or something. "She will be incredibly powerful", Lydia scoff and Jackson pats her thigh encouragingly and I can help but agree with the younger man, if I had known how much power the girl already had due to her intelligence I would not have questioned her power or even suggested she needed more. Stiles voice was laced with sarcasm as he replies to past me, "Yeah, and once a month she will go out of her freeking mind and try and tear me apart. The younger version of the boy looks into the mirror as if checking for any cars that might see it strange that the well known Sheriff's son id in the car with an escaped coma patient.

Past me raises his eye brows and smirks, "Well actually, considering that she is a woman", past ,e gives another dramatic pause, "twice a month". Stiles mouth is hanging open in the direction of past me and when he turns back to the road Lydia leans over and slaps me hard across the cheek. I wince rubbing the probably red cheek, "I deserved that". She huffs, "If I was standing that would have been a kick to the balls", I just nod to her, "fair enough".

The jeep comes to a stop in an empty parking spot in a parking garage and the two front passengers almost throw themselves out of the car. Past me uses the Alpha speed to launch himself around to Stiles;' side and just as the boy is slamming the door shut past me grabs his arm harshly and pulls him in another direction. Cora is glaring daggers at present me and I realise that she has only ever been told stories about what I have done. I wince, I really wish my niece didn't have to see how the fire turned me into a monster. Stiles stumbles while past me drags him over to a sleek black car.

We drift along with them and we come to a stop beside them as past me reaches for the trunk of the car and Stiles asks, "Who's car is this?". Past me looks about the parking garage and replies nonchalantly "It belonged to my nurse", he shrugs his shoulders and Stiles begins to speak as the trunk slowly opens, "What happened to your nur- OH MY GOD". The trunk is fully opened revealing the lifeless body of a woman in nurse scrubs, her skin pale and eyes wide open and milky with death. Past me moves the nurses limp arm and grabs the laptop bag that is placed in her grip. He thrusts the bag into Stiles' chest as the boy stares in horror at the dead woman.

Past me looks between the body and Stiles who is hugging the laptop to his chest and just shrugs before saying, "I got better" and slamming the trunk closed. I turn away with a grimace and see that the pack are all staring at me slacked jawed. "Peter...", Erica begin but Cora finishes her statement with, "What the fuck!". I wince at her tone and just apologise. Derek sighs. There is a noise of Stiles beginning to talk again and Derek frowns, "Why is the memory still going", I wince for what feels like the thousandth time, "I am really sorry". They all just glare.

"Good luck getting a signal down here", Stiles snarks and past me just reaches into his pocket pulling out a small black device, "Oh wifi", Stiles sound slightly pissed and very frustrated while he snatches it from his hands. Past me pulls out the laptop and Stiles continues to be the sarcastic little shit he was, "and you're a Mac guy, the boy flicks his head and lets out a dejected sigh. "Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?". Past me just rolls his eyes and barks at the boy, "Turn it on and get connected", Stiles shakes his head before replying, "You know you are really killing the whole werewolf mystic thing", he taps away at the keys before adding, "Look you still need Scott's username and password and I am sorry but I don't know them".

Scott balks at this, "That's my laptop! You put my laptop in a dead ladies arms!", he gives me a dirty look. "I gave it back!", the pack just gape and shake their heads at me. "You know them", past me says sure, Stiles looks pained, "No, I don't". "Even if I couldn't hear your heart beat I would still be able to tell you are lying", past me has that glint in his eyes and Derek narrows his eyes at present me. "Dude, I swear to god-", past me grabs the back of his neck and slams his face down onto the laptop with a loud crash that Eco's through the parking garage. Lydia and Cora let out sharp gasps as Stiles lets out a pained, sharp exhale, "Peter!", Lydia scolds. Past me pushes the boys face father into the keys on laptop which make tiny popping noises under the strain that is probably only able to be heard by human ears and speaks again with slight joy in his tone, "I can be very persuasive Stiles", a grin widens on his face, "Don't make me persuade you".

Isaac whines and everyone else just watches the scene quietly with too wide eyes. Lydia floats up to past me and goes to punch him across the face, her fist makes a swooshing noise but just passes straight through him as if she was made of air. She lets out a growl of frustration that nearly harmonises with the low constant growl coming from deep in Derek's throat before grumpily hovering back over to her place by an equally hovering Jackson. Stiles opens his eyes and mumbles pressed into the car, "You are going to kill people, aren't you?", I let out a groan as past me smirks, "Only... the responsible ones".

Stiles doesn't seam surprised by this and just sounds determined when he replies, "Look if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of this". Scott whines out a "Awww Bro" and Isaac nuzzles into the crooked jawed man's side as past me takes an exasperated breath. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs, it's because their favourite pray is too large to be brought down by one wolf alone, I need Derek and Scott... I need both of them". Chris scowls at me, "Peter, that is not what a pack is meant for, not really", I feel a whine in the back of my throat at the accusation, "I know that Chris! I know what a pack is for, I was mad then. I had just woken up fro, the coma, yes my pack had died years before but for me it was still fresh". Chris just nodded and Stiles replied to past me still pushed into the car, "He is not going to help you".

"Oh he will because it will save Allison. And you will because it will save Scott". Beside me Scott is mumbling, "Bro don't do it, don't do it Bro" but Stiles is in the memory and Stiles will not hear him so Stiles just looks like he might cry with his teeth gritted and his heart beat pounding out a terrifying rhythm. Past me just pushes on, "Your best friend whom you know so well you even know his username and password", Stiles lets out a breath and starts to type. Past me's face goes confused then exasperated while he watches. "His username is Allison", Stiles types a little more and Past me almost sounds disbelieving when he says, "His password is also Allison".

Everyone looks to Scott who is bright red and Allison rolls her eyes at him. Isaac whines and Scott grimaces as his boyfriend starts to move away from him, "No wait", he moves out to touch Isaac whom he manages to catch. So we can touch those with us in the memory but not those living the memory... interesting. "Isaac, please, that's when I was trying to convince myself that I was straight! If it makes it better my username is now 'Isaac'". The 'my password is also Isaac' kind of went unsaid and all everyone could do was roll there eyes as Isaac moved back to Scott an pecked his cheek. Everyone's attention was captured back to the scene as Stiles deadpanned, "You still want him in your pack?". We all laugh when Scott mumbles out an offended "Hey!".

All Stiles and past me do for a while is look at the computer screen and we begin to chat among ourselves, the others worrying over what memory or memories maybe they will have to see. An horrified "Wait, What? That's where they are keeping him!" from Stiles leads to us all turning back to him and Isaac jumping about three feet in the air here he had wondered right up to the people in the memory to peer over their shoulders. "His own house", the boy lets out incredulously, Derek growls and Chris winces. Past me's voice is almost quiet and subdued when he replies, "Not at it, Under it. I know exactly where that is!", then darkly, "and I am not the only one". Derek whines and turns to me, "You knew", he whimpers. I just smile softly at my little nephew, "I knew". Derek looks down at his feet as he lets out another whine and all I can do is sling an arm round his shoulder and squeeze, I miss when I could be the truly supporting uncle with everything that needs to be said there for me to say.

Past me gathers up the laptop and shoves it in the back of the car and closes the door just as a howl Eco's through the air. "Give me your keys", Stiles looks taken aback but gives them over saying, "careful she grinds in 2nd". Past me just crushed the keys in his hands and Stiles reaches out to take them back quickly looking from the wolf to the keys and back again while past me walks away. "So you are not going to kill me", Scott whines out Stiles name and I sympathise with him because it does seam that the boy has a death wish. Past me slowly starts to walk towards the boy as if stalking prey and the boy just steps back muttering, "Oh god" under his breath.

Past me just smirks, "Don't you understand yet. I am not the bad guy here". Stiles' sent is sharp with fear as he replies, "You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you are not the bad guy here?". Past me sucks in an amused breath, getting joy out of it like he can taste the fear in the air. "I like you Stiles". I groan interrupting myself which is just weird, "Oh here it goes". "Since you have helped me I am going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?", their is an up roar from the pack (no pun intended) and I almost have to float-step back from them in shock. Derek's growl almost becomes deafening for one minute and the pups, Melissa and Chris go silent as in front of us Stiles' eyes leap up from where they where focused on the floor to past me's face, "What?". Very slowly as if speaking to a child past me enunciated each word as he says, "Do you want... the Bite. If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you will become like us". "Like you", Stiles says equally as slowly.

"Yes, a werewolf, would you like me to draw you a picture", past me steps forward quickly and Stiles doesn't move back. "Holy Shit", Scott mumbles as if forgetting that Stiles obviously didn't get bitten because he is not currently a werewolf in real time and this was years ago. Past me turns on a manipulating tone to continue, "That first night in the woods I bit Scott cause I needed a new pack. It could have easily been you, you would be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular. Watching him get the girl. You would be equals. Maybe more". Past me steps further forward and picks up Stiles' unmoving wrist before raising it to his mouth while the boy watches.

"Yes or no", Derek's growl gets lower in his throat, like it is now coming from every inch of his being starting in the tips of his toes. When Stiles doesn't answer past me grins and opens his mouth wide leaning into bit at the flesh through the button down. Stiles rips his arm away from the teeth panting harshly, "I don't wanna be like you", everyone lets out a breath before past me snarls and it is like it gets sucked in again. "Do you know what I heard just then. Your heart beating slightly faster on the words. I. Don't. Want". Everything swirls together as the colours rework into a different memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get another chapter up on Friday before I go away for 10 days with no wifi, so yeah, fingers crossed I will be able to do that - Shadow xx


	5. The Silent Witness - (Boyd POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories in the Life of Stiles, Vernon Boyd edition.

The scene came together momentarily to show Stiles scrambling desperately in what seamed to be a bus  and I was preparing to go though this memory, whom ever it involved when the connection that caused movement in these memories pulled tightly in the pit of my stomach and the colours that had swirled together to form the image of the memory all seamed to elongate as if we where traveling at light speed before coming to a sudden, almost painful halting stop. I stumbled forward slightly and actually had to catch Erica before she float-face planted. Everyone shook themselves out of the strange feeling that the transport caused and Cora began to grumble something as a someone began walking down the hall we where standing in.

"Where are we?", Allison questioned causing everyone to look around as the tall brunette woman in clicking heals walked towards us, the clicking of her cherry red heals echoing as they went. "We are in Beacon Hills Elementary School, I think, that looks like Mrs Ferrison. She was one of the receptionists", Scott supplies for those who didn't attend. "She was Miss Jenson when I was there, time was good to her", Peter smirked as the woman came to a stop at the class room to our right and took a deep breathe before straightening her blazer. She tapped on the door of the classroom sharply and open the door before stepping into the now quiet class.

The woman walked over to the teacher and started to have a mumbled conversation with the other woman while we stepped into the room. There sat a room filled with kids. Kids who all happened to share the exact DNA make up of the majority of the pack. I was sitting in one of the seats in the middle quietly looking outside, Erica was in the desk next to me having a whisper conversation with the girl in the next to her. Isaac was staring at Scott with a hero-worpishing look in his eyes and if the boy already had a crush on Scott when he was eight then it is not surprising how cuddly he acts now. The crooked jawed boy had his head bent to the side in a furious discussion with Jackson who was in the row behind him and appeared to be throwing pieces of screwed up paper onto Stiles' head. Stiles who was sitting next to Scott his head bent over a piece of paper he was scribbling on with his jaw set, obviously trying to ignore Jackson. Lydia sat farther away from the rest of the children versions of the pack and had a nail file out, even at the age of eight the girl was slightly terrifying.

Beside me Erica squealed and floated over to the tiny me, "Babe. Look at us, we are sooooo cute! Imagine what our babies will look like", she began to coo over the smaller me who had far too much baby fat and was still blinking owlishly out the window with too big eyes. "Erica, not the time for that conversation" I remind her. She pouts but still looks like she is holding back a squeal before the teacher talks, "Stiles, will you go with Mrs Ferrison please". Stiles makes a confused face at the teacher but just replies with, "Sure" and starts getting up. "Stiles honey, pack up your backpack and bring it with you, you probably won't be coming back to class today", Mrs Ferrison says and the majority of the class let out an 'oooooooh' sound only to have the teacher scold them, "Quiet, Stiles on you go, and everyone else we are going back to finishing up this part of the lesson before lunch". The teacher turns back to board where there is a line of math work. Stiles finishes packing his bag and says bye to Scott before following Mrs Ferrison out of the classroom and heading down the hall.

There is that stretched out feeling, not like the change of a memory but a change of time within a memory about a person and we come together again following a mini-me through the halls of the school. I am kind of tiptoeing and trying be all quiet while taking bites out of a PB&J sandwich in my left hand. Erica coos at me and the rest laugh shaking their head at me. Mini me comes to the end of the hall and stops when he hears voices, the look of terror on his faces shows that he really really shouldn't be wondering round the school on his own. "Boyd, what where you doing?", Derek asks, one of his eyebrows raised in question. I feel a dark blush come to my cheeks and mummer out, "I used to sneak off the music room at lunch break and listen to the older kids in the orchestra play, I didn't like being in the canteen or on the playground much". Mini me peeks around the corner after very slowly taking a bite of sandwich and we walk around slightly to see what scene is going on around the corner.

Stiles is sitting on a chair outside of the principles office. He is sitting on his hands and watching his feet swing back and fourth mumbling some sort of song under his breath occasionally getting caught by a lyric and having a mini conversation with himself on whatever topic the word brings up. Further down the hall from the principles office the double doors that are the entrance to the school burst open and the sheriff in his uniform comes bursting in. He spots Stiles and rushes over to the boy, then he reaches him his lowers himself down to his knees so he is eye level with his son. Derek growls low in his throat but is cut off by a scared sounding eight year old Stiles, "Dad what's going on, no one will tell me why I am here. I haven't done anything wrong. I swear Dad I have done nothing. I have ignored Jackson like you and mom told me too and I haven't been talking back to the teacher or anything. I have even been trying really REALLY hard to pay attention in class...". The sheriff just shakes his head, "No Kiddo, no", his voice is so full of affection that Derek's growl shuts off abruptly. This is the caring Sheriff, the Sheriff that loves Stiles, the one with the alive wife and without the whiskey bottle in hand.

"You haven't done anything wrong Stiles, you have done nothing okay", Stiles nods his head but now just looks confused, his brown eyes searching his father's face for the reason that he has been taken out of class. "Do you remember how your Mom has been having really sore headaches?", the Sheriff reaches out an arm and places it on Stiles' shoulder before rubbing it up and down in a method of comfort. Stiles nods, "Like when she has been forgetting things", the sheriff nods his eyes going slightly glassy. "Well your Mom had another sore head at work to day and fell over, right now she is still asleep but we need to go to the hospital to be there when she wakes up, okay?", Stiles eyes had started to shine at the mention of the hospital but he sets his jaw and nods his head. "There's a good boy, now come on we need to go look after Mommy", the Sheriff goes to help Stiles off the chair but the boy stops him, "Mommy will be okay, wont she Dad?". The sheriff smiles down at his son slightly, "I am sure she will be fine, she is probably just under a little too much stress with her new position at work. I am sure she will be right as rain after a little bit of rest. Now come on lets get this show on the road", he lovingly ruffles Stiles surprisingly long hair and laugh as Stiles blows a strand of it out of his face before picking up Stiles' bag and taking his hand leading him out of the entrance to the school.

The tugging in my gut came again as the transfer of scene happened again but this time their was just Stiles and Lydia waking hurryingly through the Motel Californian. "I hate this place", Isaac whined, "But I thought this was to do with Boyd not Lydia this time?", Lydia and I shared a look. "It still is to do with me Isaac. Lydia just happens to be apart of it too". Past Lydia is walking ahead of Stiles and he is apologising while rushing slightly after her, "Lydia, I am a sorry okay, look I didn't mean that you are trying to kill people! Okay, I just that maybe... maybe you are somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves. You know? Which now that I say that out loud it sounds really terrible so I am... so I am just going to stop talkin-", Derek raises his eyebrows at Lydia who just shrugs off his hairy questioning as past Lydia interrupts Stiles, "Stiles", she looks around confused for a moment and then, "Do you hear that". Stiles also look around before asking, "What?".

They standing in silence as Lydia begins to crouch down to a drain on the floor in front of them. "Hey w-what do you hear?", Stiles sounds so full of concern while present Lydia just shakes her head and says, "You know what, that is just really creepy when you can't hear what I can". "Dam right it is - owww", Cora lets out as Allison punches her arm in defence of her best friend. Past Lydia stops Cora from whining more by answering Stiles, "A baby crying", she crouches down further and tilts her ear towards the grate, "I hear... I hear water running". She continues to just listen before all of a sudden she makes sudden gasping noises and says, "Oh god, oh god" like she is away to start crying, "She's drowning the baby". Past Lydia stands up carefully then ramrod straight she lets out "Someone's drowning!".

The image does the pulling thing again, like a time skip and we are left standing in one of the motel rooms, there is one frantic heartbeat coming from under the bed and an incredibly slow one coming the bathroom... coming from past me. Melissa goes to speak when Stiles explodes into the room with past Lydia on his heals and they run towards the bathroom. As Stiles approaches the bathroom he rolls up his sleeves and now its obvious, Past Lydia and past him are too preoccupied but the dark raised lines on the skin there should have been noticeable, we should have noticed them. The two then head straight into the small bathroom room to try and pull the heavy safe off of the figure in the baths chest. Beside me Erica gasps, "Boyd is that..? , I nod my head, thinking of my own memories of how this trip when, how I step into the bath in a trance, completely aware as well as unaware.

Stiles scrambles about his heartbeat beginning to rocketing and panting out harsh breaths as he scrambles for something under the water and past Lydia stands panting in shock. Stiles voice comes out breathy but also somewhat commanding as he tugs at some thing underneath the water and says, "He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it!". Erica beside me whimpers and grabs onto my hand as past Lydia speaks, "What do we do!". Derek floats up behind me and places a strong hand on my shoulder, he mumbles encouragements under his breath to the Stiles in the memory. Stiles scrambles along the side of the tub and grasps onto the save muttering, "Help me". Stiles and Lydia both strain with their human strength to lift the safe but only get huffs of strain and clanking of metal as a response for their efforts.

"Is he dead?", Stiles ignores her straining again to get the safe off, "How long can werewolves stay underwater". Erica turns to Lydia, "it is always weird to see you ask people questions". Stiles' tone takes on an odd tone of frustration and slight anger with past Lydia as he briefly glances up to her, "You think that I know that!". They both try again and the safe moves slightly but their effort is not enough. The speed of both of their hearts is almost amplified by the fading of past me's heartbeat and Erica's hand squeezes even tighter around mine. Stiles strains one more and the safe lift only for his grip to slip an him let out a grunt.

He backs away from the tub breathing heavily and backs straight into the heater in the wall pulling his arm away where the flesh has been burnt with a cry of pain. His breathing begins to even out as his looks back at the heater in curiosity. "Wait a sec the heater" Stiles lets out his voice even, Peter huffs out, "What the hell is he on about, not the time Stiles!", "Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater!", Stiles continued past the interruption he could not hear. "What!", pat Lydia says in confusion, even her genius not understanding before Stiles. "Heat, Heat, fire, Heat does it alright. We need something-", Stiles stops the wild flailing of his arms when past Lydia shouts back, "HE IS UNDERWATER!", but Stiles just dismisses her by shouting back, "YEAH I AM AWARE OF THAT!". "Well this is getting intense", Peter adds only for their to be a slapping sound as this time Chris' hand comes up to slap the back of his head.

"Oh okay. Wait", Lydia breaths out, "The bus! On the bus they will have emergency road flares. They... they have their own oxidisers. They can work under water". Realisation dawns on Stiles face, "Are you sure?", Past Lydia some what explodes as she shouts, "YES. GO!" and Stiles begins to sprint out of the motel room towards the parking lot. Lydia turns back to the safe and begins yanking again but Stiles just continues out of the room door and we are pulled after him. He sprints down the length of the open walkway  that connects the room and moves his feet quickly down the first flight of stairs. He comes skidding to a stop at the top of the next flight and I manage to spot a figure down below patrolling, "Shit", Stiles hisses out between his teeth. Then he seams to get an idea and sprint to the open walkway  of the first floor.

As we are pulled along the walkway after Stiles I can see the bus in the parking lot to our right over the drop to the open area of the lot down below. Stiles seams to see this too and looks ahead to where the walkway ends and the trash bags are stacked up below. "I hate my life", Stiles mumbles and Mellissa goes to say "What the hell is h-", when Stiles picks up speed as we near the bar then vaults over the top of the walkway to land in the trash bags below. Jackson whines out a long "Dudeeeee" as we come landing to a thud next to a Stiles who is scrambling up then out of the trash and sprinting towards the bus as if his human self didn't just jump off of a walkway in a shitty motel into trash. The pulling force to Stiles speeds up and we are propelled ahead of him and into the bus straitening our selves just as Stiles pries open the door and dives across to the front seat scrambling for the flares.

He eventually find a long red box and fumbles with it for a seconds before opening it up and reaching inside to reveal the flares. Getting back up he begins o sprint back over to the trash corner and we are levitated up as he climbs on top of a closed dumpster and puts the flare in his mouth. He takes and few running steps and then propels himself towards the railing of the first floor walkway, managing to grasp onto it and not fall to injury he pulls him self up and over the railing, spitting out the flare when he lands on his back. "Holy Shit", Isaac breaths but Stiles obviously not hearing him just pushes to his feet swipes up the flare and sprints along the walkway to the stairs in order to get the flare to a drowning me in the floor above.

As Stiles runs into the room Lydia is looking under the bed to whomever the erratic heartbeat under there belongs to. Stiles puts his hand on past Lydia's shoulder and she gasps turning around to her. "I got 'em", Stiles says holding up the two flare he had grabbed from the box on the bus. He looks at it confused and turns it in his hands quickly. "W...What do I do. How do I do this", past Lydia stumbles over her words as she answers, "T...the cap. The cap its like a match. The caps a match.". Stiles takes off the cap of the flare and starts to furiously scrape the two objects together, "Stiles!", Lydia says rushed and impatient. "RIGHT I AM TRYING!", Stiles shouts out breathlessly, the stress evident in his twisted features. He tries once more are the flare sparks to life, igniting in his hand causing his face to be lit up with red glow. He sprints back into the bathroom followed by Lydia and thrusts the flare into the water. Stiles then throws himself back, dropping the flare onto the bathroom floor as the safe comes flying out of the bath and I sit up ramrod straight. Stiles arm stops Lydia in the door way as he puts himself between Lydia and a wolfed out me growing out of the water... completely naked.

I turn to Erica, "Remind me to thank Stiles for Saving my life", She just nods her head and we leave the memory as Stiles is bending down to pick up the side of the bed and thrust another flare beneath it. The red of the flare swirls in the centre as the scene changes to the next person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!   
> I am sorry this update took so long but I kind of had a wee oopsie while on holiday and am now in agonising pain... yay!  
> I worked on some of my other works while in the hospital and stuff in the other country but couldn't work on this one away from wifi and devices that I could look up clips and stuff to make these chapters so I hope you will forgive me :)  
> I will hopefully be getting the next chapter up fairly soon but I have some stuff I need to do for school before the summer is over so I don't get into deep shit and I was going to do the majority of it while I was away but that got side tracked for hospital so yeah, hopefully I will get something out soon but it might be a few days.   
> Thanks for bearing with and Happy Reading,   
> Shadow xx


	6. Electricity - (Erica POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories in the life of Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, this one is a bit different as I am doing something slightly different, the scene I am using will be added to by my own twisted imagination as I extend the scene. I am doing this because personally I think Gerard was a sadistic fucker who wouldn't have just sent Stiles away with just a bruised cheek and a cut lip as a message.

This time when the swirls come back together signalling another scene change I instantly squeeze Boyd's hand harder as I take a staggering step back. There in front of us is Boyd and I strung to the roof with electric cables. Of course it would be this memory, the memory where Stiles was beaten as a message to his best friend who didn't realise. Where Stiles was beaten and Boyd or I did nothing to tell the others that he might be hurting after when we had ran back to Derek with our hypothetical tales between our legs. Derek looks over to Boyd and I with a crease forming in his brows, "When was this?". I feel my right eye give a twitch as Boyd stiffens beside me. "It was the night that Jackson died on the lacrosse pitch and Stiles disappeared. You know, when Gerard had control of the kanima".

Derek gives a stiff nod and Boyd elbows my side slightly then beacons over to Allison who I looking around the room in question. "Is this the basement in my father's house?", the hunter asked slightly taken aback and I feel the sad smile take over my face because I really had warmed up to Allison over the years but this memory was around the time that she went all unstable psycho bitch on us, "What did you think all the screaming was about?". Allison let out a gasp, "That was you guys. My grandfather said it was some omega that had gone crazy with out a pack and they had to hurt him to protect themselves while trying to get him to eat food and accept help. It never really made sense but my grandfather scared me so I didn't really like asking questions". I shook my head in disgust with Gerard and guilt with in my self, "The screaming wasn't us. As you can see our lips where sealed".

At this Allison stopped adverting her eyes from where past Boyd and I where strung up in the room with tape covering our mouths. "If you weren't the ones screaming then who-", Cora went to ask when the door of the basement opened and someone dressed in red was shoved down the stairs. "Hey, what do you think you are-", Stiles voice rang out in the basement but he was cut off from whoever he was yelling to as the door slammed shut again, "Well that was rude!", he shouted in response to the loud noise which cut off the brighter stream of light in the room and left the boy in the darkened basement gazing up the stairs. "Oh god. No", Allison let out a harsh sobbing noise and Derek whined high pitched in the back of his throat.

We watched as Stiles looked around the dark basement as if trying to get his human sight to adjust to the darkness. Past me thrashed in my bonds as his eyes passed over Boyd and I and the boy startled at the movement, "Erica? Boyd?, Oh My God! Are you okay, what happened, who took you? I thought you guys ran away? Oh God, Derek didn't know! He would have been looking more for you if he knew! He thought that you guys just ran away from him! Crap! It's fine, Scott will come and get us". Scott whines are joined by Boyd and I's, Scott whispers under his breath, "I didn't know", beside him Isaac strokes a hand down his side and curls his fingers around Scott's. Stiles walks forward more so that he is in front of a twist and mumbling past me who very unattractively has all sorts of makeup running down her face and oh isn't being hung up in a basement against your will really damaging to someone's look.

As Stiles gets closer and closer looking up at the wires tying my wrists together past me begins to thrash a bit more in her bonds which sends phantom pains shooting up my wrists with the memory of the electricity. When Stiles begins to reach up to the wires in a hope to untie them past me starts to try and shout through the duck tape on her mouth and I find myself shouting, "Stiles NO!", even though he can't hear me. All Stiles does though in the memory is continue to reach up and shush me comfortingly and holds a finger up to his lips momentarily gazing up to the roof of the basement as if coming to the realisation that whom ever put him in here might not like any unneeded noise.

All the pack jump back a step away from the scene playing out before us when sparks fly from where stiles touches the wire and steps away both him and past me letting out noises of pain. As the sparks are let out the dim light coming from the light fixtures flicker and then there is the sound of boots coming down the stairs and a voice says, "They were trying to warn you, it's electrified". When the footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs Gerard Argent smiles unnervingly at Stiles and across near the staircase Chris groans at the memory of his father. Stiles doesn't look fazed though as he just sets his jaw and looks straight into the old man's eyes, "What are you doing with them?", he asks his tone even. Behind him past Boyd and I begin to struggle more against our bonds in distress as Gerard reaches the bottom of the stairs and Derek tries to give them a soothing rub on the arm only for his hand to pass straight through us. I can't even begin to imagine what Derek is going through having to see his mate and his pack going through these situations.

Gerard smirks as he speaks, "At the moment just keeping them comfortable", at this Stiles looks back at past Boyd and I restrained to the sealing still struggling slightly and the look on his face his of horrified disbelief. The old man just continues ignoring the look on the boys face, "There is no point torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong", Derek growls to the memory of the elderly Argent so loudly that Stiles unsure reply of "Okay.." is just heard over the vibrations . Even so no one misses the clench in Stiles jaw and the hidden fear in his eyes as he begins to understand the events that are soon to come.

Stiles voice is smaller yet sill defiant as he asks, "So what are you going to do with me?" at this past Boyd and I give him pitying looks and there are low threatening growls coming from most of the pack. Stiles' voice continues in one of his panicked rants like he believes if he just distracts Gerard for long enough he might be able to find some other way to get out. "because Scott can find me all right", this time instead of shuffling closer and whining into his mate Scott floats over to his mother and buried his face in her hair as he hugs her letting out small sobbing noises and oozing the scent of guilt and sadness for his best friend. Stiles' rant continues, "He knows my scent. It's pungent you know. It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in faecal matter and urine". His spiel comes out with a completely straight face and even Jackson lets out a forced and slightly hysterical chuckle which is cut off at Gerard's smile.

"You have a nice eye for creating a vivid picture Mr Stilinski", he raises a finger in a sort of eureka-type gesture, "Let me paint a picture of my own". The old man gets up from where he was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs casually and Chris goes to grab the memory of his father's wrist in a gesture that is obviously going to be no use. When his hand passes through his fathers wrist where he is moving towards Stiles the hunter lets out a snarl any were would be proud of. Gerard Argent walks towards Stiles slowly as he speaks as if a predator stalking its prey, "Scott McCall finds his Best Friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp, How does that sound?", Scott sobs again into his mother's hair and Isaac pets his head from where he had went over to join the two. Cora has walked over to Derek and has grasped her brother's hand in an attempt to comfort her brother as he listens to some psycho threaten his mate.

In answer to Gerard's threat Stiles makes a choking sound in the back of his throat and blinks rapidly before speaking in a choked, breathy voice, "I think he might prefer more of a still life or a landscape, you know?". Even though his voice is uneven with the fright that is beginning to set in making his body ramrod straight Stiles still looks in Gerard's eyes the whole time he says back the sarcastic retort, Gerard seams annoyed by this clenching his teeth so the grind of them is audible to the weres of the room. Even through this frustration a harsh glint comes to the old man's eyes. The glint is met by a different look on Stiles' face, the one where he is away to say something which is probably not going to be good for his health but says anyway. He tilts his head to the side slightly and his neck gives a little pop before he speaks.

"What are you ninety?", Chris swears under his breath and again gain tries to interfere with the memory that he already knows he can't interfere with. Stiles words come out in a rush of sound and I want to screw up my eyes and just get this scene over with but I can't I owe Stiles this much. "Look I can probably kick your ass up and down this room-". Stiles is cut off when the hand that Gerard has reared back comes down again backhanding Stiles so hard that the sound of it echoes through the basement and Stiles falls to the floor face down with the white numbers on his lacrosse jersey facing up to the ceiling. Past Boyd and I have our faces scrunched up and I can feel he prickles of tears behind my eyes identical to the ones that I had on that night.

On the ground Stiles attempts to begin to get up and Gerard makes a disinterested face before walking up to the boy and forcefully turning him over then picking him up by the front of the jersey. Stiles' heart beat is beating even faster than it did during Peter's scene but he smells less distressed then during Boyd's scene, I choke on a sob when I realise that it is probably to do with the fact that he is not saving anyone else right now, he doesn't have to fear for others only himself as he gets beaten by Gerard because as he gets beaten Boyd and I are left alone.

Stiles' voice is strained as he pants out, "Okay. All right. Wait. Wait. Wai-Omph". Stiles face is snapped to the side with the next punch and with the hand that hasn't delivered the punch he lifts Stiles off the floor by the front of his jersey again to deliver the punch. Stiles protests again with a "Wow. Wait. Wait" but all he gets for his efforts is another punch as the boy scrambles in his grips. The whole time this happens past Boyd and I just screw up our faces and don't look at the scene in front of us occasionally getting a new found kick of energy and thrashing with slightly more power against the restraints. Gerard just continues to punch and slaps Stiles' face and all the boy can do is try and fight back, only his attempts where getting weaker and weaker as he became more and more dazed.

Gerard lets Stiles' body flop down onto the floor and the boy groans but doesn't try to get up again only panting hard into the concrete floor. "Come on Stiles. Get up", Chris sounds like he is becoming frantic, like it is his scene not mine, but then I suppose this all happened in his house under his nose so he shares some guilt as well. Stiles does start to get up but his arms seam to weak to push himself up, he falls back onto his front with a groan and Gerard laughs while he walks up to a table on the other side of the room. "You know what Stiles, you have guts, you have fight. I admire that. So I will give you another option", Gerard reaches the table and peals off the plastic cover the lays over a metal table to revel many, many, many sharp knives. The past Boyd and I start shouting under the gags and we must have made enough noise that Stiles actually turns around just as Gerard pick a nice sharp one and lift it up to glint in the little supplied glow from the lights.

Stiles makes a choking noise in the back of this throat and starts to scramble against the floor again his shoes squeaking on the floor as he fails and slips onto the floor again his head still too foggy from the hits to the head. "Mr Stilinski, you don't seam to have any of the other liabilities  that your friends over there have", he beacons over to past Boyd and I with the blade that is casually hanging in his grip. "So you can give me the answers that I need. The rules are, you get one chance to answer the question before we move on. Or at any point, if you don't feel like answering and can't take your punishment you can just ask me to stop and you can sit back and watch as I cut these two little puppies in half. We clear Mr Stilinski".

Stiles makes eyes contact with past me and then past Boyd and we both thrash about trying to show protest. "Don't hurt them, please", Stiles voice cracks on the last word as he begs from his position that he has frozen in on the floor. "We will see about that Stiles. Now tell me everything you know about Derek Hale", he grins wickedly as he stands over Stiles and then crouches down beside the boy gentle dragging the blade of the knife over his back light enough to only be a threat and not an infliction of pain. Stiles takes in deep panicking drags of air then grit his teeth together in determination and chokes out, "I have no idea who you are talking about". Gerard just tuts through his teeth and grins as he brings the knife down on Stiles back and draws a line. Stiles grits his teeth but when the knife starts to move over his flesh he cries out in pain and Gerard sits on his feet to stop him from thrashing about.

The line Gerard draws cuts through the maroon of Stiles jersey and slices diagonally from the top of the boy's shoulder diagonally down through the number 24 on the back and down to just above Stiles' hip. In the knifes wake the edges of the torn fabric is darkened with the thickness of Stiles' blood. Gerard leans over Stiles back to growl the next question right into the boy's ear making sure to grab onto the back of his neck so that he can keep the boy's head still and tilted to the side. "Next Question. Where is Isaac Layhe", Gerard's breath ruffles one of the slightly longer tufts of Stiles' buzz cut and he struggles slightly again but can't move the old hunter off of him. "I don't know", Stiles whispers and grits his teeth.

Gerard just smirks and lift Stiles head further off the ground only to slam it back down again. He then places the knife on the other shoulder and drags down again in order to create a cross on Stiles' back. The shredded back of the shirt slips off once the cross is complete Gerard brushes it out of the way before placing both palms on Stiles back. "One final thing Stiles", his tone is somehow even more cruel and then he laughs before asking with fake sympathy, "Where is your buddy Scott now" and then he pushed down on the cuts with enough pressure that Stiles writhes and screams again and again in pain. There is the pull of a time skip in the scene and Gerard is now on the other side of the basement from where Stiles is curled up in the foetal position his lacrosse jersey completely remove and his torso covered in bruises and cuts, the scars on his arms completely unnoticeable by comparison.

Gerard is just hanging up the phone as he walks back over to Stiles and two sets of feet can be heard coming down the stair case to the basement revealing two goon like hunters. "Jones, Dan. If you would be so kind to escort Mr Stilinski home and supply him with a new lacrosse jersey on the way there. We wouldn't want his father to think that he has been up to anything", the two men nodded one of the two of them grinning a little more sadistically than the other as they walked over and each grabbed one of Stiles' arms. The boy hung loosely in the grips as they began to drag him away and made a grunt of protest as the sadistically smiling one moved his grip so that he was carrying Stiles my the waist his hand skirting for slightly too long over Stiles ass.

"Oh and Mr Stilinski", the men stopped moving with Stiles for a moment so that Gerard could bring back his fist and slam it into Stiles face once, twice, three times before Stiles head slumped forward completely and the boy was knocked out cold. "He shouldn't be out for long boys, take him home. We have business to attend to". The men drag Stiles up the stairs and Gerard walks back over to Boyd and I strung up to the light fixtures. He lifts he hand up and I recall with sudden clarity the desire to bite off his hand as he moves a bit of hair out of my face and hums, "I hope you enjoyed the show, sweetheart". Gerard walks back to the stairs and the scene finished with the slam of the basement door, the dim colours of the basement spirling into an almost black.


	7. Revealing the Secret - (Cora POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory in the life of Stiles, Cora Hale edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one where I have taken a scene from the show and adapted it to my liking to fit in with my universe I have going on here, hope you enjoy :)

The colours take longer to come together this time, moving from the darkness of the basement to brighter more vibrant colours mainly consisting of a blue tone. We all appear before the colours have settled standing in a close circle, Jackson is the first to speak, "That was... Shit" and yeah I can completely get aboard with that sentiment. "What I don't understand", Melissa begins her voice in that sharp mother tone, "Is one how no one noticed and two why you two didn't tell anyone". She pointed sharp fingers at Erica and Boyd who look down guiltily. Scott moved away from his mother slightly to snuggle further into Isaac backing away from his mother's accusatory tone. No one said anything only let the harshness of the words hang in the silence as if they didn't even know the answer to them when the last of the scene came together from the swirling colours.

We where standing in Stiles' old bedroom at the Sheriff's home. The Sheriff was standing near the desk to the left of the window, past me was sitting on Stiles' bed to the right of his window and Stiles was pacing back and forth in front of his open bedroom door. Stiles stopped momentarily and lifted a hand as if to run it through his hair but stopped half way to his head and then let his hand drop before continuing to pace. Scott moved to stand next to the memory Stiles only to jump back again as the boy stopped suddenly and said, "Yes, Okay", then bringing his hand up again before letting out, "No. Nooooo" and continuing his dizzying pace of indecisive pacing. Near the desk the Sheriff seamed to be getting frustrated with Stiles' pacing and snapped out, "Stiles!". Derek began to growl low in his throat again so I gripped onto his tightening fist and tried to get him to relax his hold.

Stiles begins to walk towards the Sheriff with his hand spread open in front of him, his voice is slightly strained and a bit emotional when he speaks, "Dad, I'm sorry okay. I'm just, I'm trying to...". He takes a deep but shaky breath letting it out before continuing, "I'm just trying to figure out how to start here". Lydia shifts uncomfortably as Stiles twitches nervously, like she always seams to do as Stiles gets agitated but seams to stiffen in unease further when the Sheriff cuts Stiles off by saying, "Stiles... I don't have this kind of time". The older man is quite visibly impatient as he crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at his son. This seams to sober Stiles slightly and he looks over to where past me is sat only to have me shrug back at him. That was... really unhelpful.

"Umm...", Stiles lets out after turning back towards the Sheriff before beginning to ramble, "For the last year... You had all these cases right, that you couldn't figure out, right. I mean all these murders involving Kate Argent and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him and all these murders right now. It's like... It's like you have been playing a loosing game". The Sheriff's face is set in a hard as stone expression, is obvious annoyance and anger at his son coming out when he speak almost through gritted teeth, "Stiles. The last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son". The statement causes Stiles to let out a deep almost resigned sigh as he brings his hands up to his head like the whole situation is giving him a headache. He doesn't lift his head to meet the Sheriff's intense gaze when hi hand twitched with that ever present ADHD and he practically breathes out, "I know, I'm...".

Stiles fades out of his train of thought as he spots something off to his right before breathing out something incoherent even to weres and practically dives over to the filing cabinet. He grasps onto the folded chess board and then flings him self back over towards his father standing at the desk. "That's... that's just it dad. The... The reason that you are loosing the game is cause you have never been able to see the whole board. Stiles places the chess board down onto his desk and begins to open it up. All the Sheriff does is look at him in anger and slight incredulity which doesn't seam to phase Stiles in the least, "I need to show you the whole board". Jackson starts to say something about Stiles being weird but the tugging feeling happens again in the bottom my gut and we are pulled forward into a skipping of time within the memory.

When the swirling stopped it was only slightly different from what the scene had been a moment ago. Past me was still sitting on the bed but present time Allison had joined past me, sitting beside her looking slightly green, the sensations of the memory and time skips didn't seam to be going down well. At the desk Stiles and the Sheriff where sitting across from one another and the chess board was laid out between them, some of the chess pieces tagged with little post its. Three Pink, three purple, one blue and one yellow. The Sheriff was speaking in a disbelieving tone, "Scott and Derek are werewolves", He was gripping at the back of his neck like the sensation would wake him up from some sort of dream. I hate to tell you buddy but that ain't gonna happen. Stiles makes a wide hand gesture that seams is mean to signal relief at his father's understanding as he lets out a happy, "Yes!".

The relief seams to wash out of him a bit when the Sheriff continues with, "And Kate Argent was a werewolf". Stiles picks up one of the chess pieces with a purple tab attached and says, "Purple. The purple is Hunter", He twists the chess piece in his fingers as past me speaks up from the bed where I have moved forward slightly, "Along with her father". The Sheriff sighs out, "Yeah. And... and my friend Deaton, the vetranarian is a... kanima", his tone has changed to one of sarcastic mockary like Stiles was trying to convince him that unicorns where real... For all our sakes those motherfuckers best be myth or at least friendly... please.

"What. No, no, no! He is a Druid, k, well we think". The Sheriff scrunches up his face and Isaac buts in, "Yeah, what actually is Deaton?", Chris huffs from where he has positioned himself over near the window, "With that man who even knows". The Sheriff has dropped his sarcastic tone and just sounds confused when he asks, "So who's the Kanima?". "Jackson", Stiles pipes in as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "No Jackson's a werewolf", the Sheriff tries to point out but just sounds even more turned around and confused. "Jackson was bit by Derek so he was SUPPOSED to turn into a werewolf but he instead turned into a Kanima but was saved from being the mindless pawn of Gerard when Peter and Derek killed him and Lydia healed him with the power of love so he was able to learn how to have control all by himself".

The Sheriff nods slightly then asks, "Who's the Darak". "Darach", Stiles corrects almost subconciously only to have the Sheriff blink angrily at him. Past me seams to sence the annoyance and pipes in, "We don't know yet". Stiles points to past me in a yes-that-is-right gesture and repeats, "We don't know". The Shriff just continues past it by saying, "But he was killed by werewolves", then he makes a very Stiles-like exasperated gesture with his hands. Stiles nods happily and confirms, "Slashed up and left for dead". Past me send him a glare, which seeing it from the outside does look too much like my brother's for comfort, "We think", past me adds. Stiles nods in her direction and the Sheriff takes that as the time to push up out of his chair.

There is a moment of silence in the room while Stiles looks around nerviously before the Sheriff speaks, "Why is Jackosn a Kanima and not a werewolf?". Stiles makes a face like he is confused by his own word as he explains, "Because sometimes the shape that you take reflets the person that you are". Jackson makes a huffing noise and lets out an indignant "hey" but Lydia only elbows him and tells him to shut up as the Sheriff says, "And what shape would an increadibly confused and angrier by the second father take". The Sheriff's firsts clench slightly but he gazes quickly to past me then releases them, the Bastard. Stiles' voice is a bit more of a squeak when he replies, "That.. That would be more of an expression. Like the one you are currently wearing", Stiles licks his lips anxiously as the Sheriff replies with a deadpan, "Yeah".

The Sheriff stands up fully out of his chair and Stiles gets up seconds after but in more of a stumble. "Dad, Dad, would you. I can prove it, she's one of them -", Stiles makes a motion over to me but is cut off by the Sheriff, "STILES, STILES!". The loud words easily drown out the fumbling ones of Stiles so the younger man stops speaking as his father points a finger at him and breathes out as if regaining control. "That's enough", he says before going to walk out of Stiles' room only to have Stiles turn with the movement as well.

"Dad can you please just hold on", Stokes is almost begging when he beacons to past me still sitting on the bed, "You Ready?". Past me stands up and Stiles gives his father an even look with his back to past me saying, "Fight Dad just watch this, okay". Past me passes out and present Derek out to catch me only for past me to fall straight through his arms. Stiles hears the thump and turns around just as his father rushes over to me and holds the sides of my face in his hands. I want to grow at him for even touching me. "Call an ambulance!", the Sheriff shouts at Stiles and then the scene swirls away.


	8. A Spattering of Red - (Allison POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am switching up the order of a scene to suit my plot, especially because in my time line certain people who don't make it to certain seasons are still alive. Sorry again for the late update, I could give you all the excuses but it would take forever to type out... lets just say I have been and still am really busy recently as well as being really ill and I truly am sorry about neglecting my writing.

Something is different this time when the scene comes together, it feels, strange. Everything feels pushed in and confined. Like we are trapped in some way. It just feels wrong. So very wrong. The whole scene had a slight blue tinge to it and was slightly shimmering at the edges. It was cold, so cold. The scene opens up to Stiles just standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods before it zooms out of focus in a jarring manner, when the scene comes to a stop again I slam into Lydia's back as I stumble forward and the other girl falls into Jackson who doesn't budge but does huff indignantly. Cora floats over from her position next to Derek and places a steadying arm on my arm giving it a slight squeeze to make sure I okay, I nod to her and she pats my arm a little more before turning to the scene playing out in front of us. 

There is a scrabbling noise in the direction of where she is looking and I follow her gaze to see it is coming from a rather frantic looking Stiles. We are standing in Coaches office as Stiles flings himself around the room in an unorganized frenzy seeming to pull out and open and just be trying to look at every single object in the room.He lunges over to the desk and begins to rummage through a pile of paper before checking the desk drawer. Huffing out a massive breath of air he flings himself down onto the coaches seat after slamming the drawer shut and just stares at the table. There is a smaller stack of folded notes in the table that Stiles spots and gives a considering look before picking them up and reading the first one. He flicks through the, and the red 'APPROVED' stamp on each appears to be fading with each before he stops suddenly on the next one which has 'APPROVED' stamped on it in deep black. He appears to be lost in fought for a moment before spreading the papers out in font of them to see the others stamped in black and then looking over the items on the desk.

Stiles eyes linger on the bright orange mug to the right on the desk and carefully reaches forward and picks up the item, turning it over in his hands to expose the black thumb prints left on its side by the ink. When the voice speaks from over in the door way the pack all jump and Stiles scrambles out of the chair. "I was wondering how that idiot got sick. I am also wondering where your friends are". The man standing in the door way smiles creepily, his stubbled jaw twitching up with the movement. He was wearing a shit with a tie and had two moles, one above is lip and one just above his chin. I remember the noise his body made when it hit the ground. The man continued to speak as he twisted a silencer onto the muzzle of a gun with a click, "Since I want to get paid by the Benefactor, I have to get proof that they are dead".

"When the hell was this!", Derek asked. Scott squinted for a moment before shaking his head slightly and answering, "Just after I joined the pack, When you had gone to South America for a few days to get Cora back to help with the whole benefactor thing. It was the day we where meant to take our SAT's. Right now I think Erica, Boyd and I are locked in the Hale vault". Derek frowned but turned back to Stiles who says with a tight voice that is almost a whisper, "Visual Conformation". The man raises his eye brow in a slightly judging gesture as if saying 'Well duh' and raises the gun to point at Stiles, "Exactly", the man says happily, then the time within the memory skips and we are pulled forward and through a wall into a different room in the school.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Stiles comes tumbling through the door to the classroom that we have been transported into, he has to grip onto the sides of the frame to keep himself standing as the man pushes him further into the room. The look on Stiles face is just utterly pissed and not the frightened that I had expected it had been on that day. Stiles continues into the room with his back to the man with the gun pointed low on his back. "You still look feverish Mr Stilinski", the man says as they continue to walk into the room and Stiles' hands twitch as if to go and wipe off some of the sweat that is collecting on his brow. The man continues, "You should know something. The virus doesn't kill humans. You will get better. So don't you think you should tell me where they are. Shouldn't one of you get to live?".

Stiles takes in a deep breath as the man raises the gun so it is pointed at the back of Stiles' head. Stiles nods and answers the man, "I think I saw them in the library", and even without being a were I can practically hear the blip in his heart beat as he lies through his teeth and shrugs, "Or it might have been the cafeteria, definitely one of those two". The man's hand twitches and he puts his finger over the trigger before speaking, "I am going to count to three. And then I am going to kill you". In the corner of my eye I see Derek bristle and Scott reach out to pace a hand on his shoulder to try and contain him.

Stiles turns around to face the man with a disbelieving look on his face, "You think you scare me?", Stiles say his voice worryingly even. The man smiles creepily and replies happily with, "No I think I can Kill you". "Son of a Bitch", Melissa mutters from he spot just behind Stiles left shoulder. The man just continues with his disturbing smile, "I thought the count down would make it more exiting. So...", he raises the muzzle of the gun up further and places it directly in the center of Stiles' forehead so the the metal digs into the skin there. Tears begin to shine in Stiles eyes as he stands shockingly still and the man begins to count. "One", Stiles lets out a sharp breath. "Two", a bead of sweat drips down off Stiles' forehead and he squeezes his eyes shut with a harsh breath.

A bang sounds out in the room and Melissa gasps while closing her eyes and Lydia lets out a shout and Derek lunges forward but passes straight through the scene and lands on the floor. Derek pushes up so he looks upon the scene with his elbows behind him and lets out a stuttering breath as he sees Stiles reel back with his face and shirt covered in a spray of red blood. With huge eyes Stiles attempts to spit out the blood that has pooled at his mouth while trying to breath in sharp breaths. He stands and stares at the body of the man as he falls to the floor just inches away from where Derek is positioned staring up at the scene. A person in a yellow quarantine suit comes through the door with the gun still raised.

The zipper is taken down and my younger face appears from behind the yellow fabric. "Where the hell did you come from. Your meant to be in Fucking France!", Stiles almost shouts and tries to wipe at his face again. "Stiles, listen. I got a call from Melissa. She said there is an antidote. It is in the vault. Washi mushrooms-", Stiles tries to interrupt, "Wait what's in the vault", "-It's in a jar on one of the shelves. She said to tell Scott. It is in the Vault. You need to go find him and tell him. My dad's away to come and help clear up this mess. But you have to go find Scott".

Stiles' eyes are wide and he looks like a shocked animal mixed yet also somehow a deranged walking version of his own corpse with how shockingly place his face looks while the rest of it is almost coated in red, a large majority pooling along his lips. He seems to shake him self a little then nods slightly and looking down a the body once more before sprinting in the opposite direction, not even stopping when he runs straight through my dad. Before the world zooms back out again Cora grips my hand and whispers "Badass" into my ear then kisses my cheek.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The streams of the scene stop together abruptly again and my feet slam so hard into the forest floor that there is a jarring sting running up my calf mussels and a cloud of leaves is propelled around the group in a ripping swirl. The air is a cold thickness and presses in tight to the skin, the only warm spot it feels like is where Cora's lips have just left my cheek. The silence is a heaviness that seams to press down on every little thing in the woods. Melissa takes a step towards Stiles who is facing away from us, "Sti-", she begins to say, her breath coming out in a white cloud of air, the running footsteps steps that interrupt her speed up and I hear my own voice shout out Stiles' name. Stiles turns around in a smooth and fluid motion, his hands in a state of unnatural stiffness and lips in an uncharacteristic smirk. His skin is a ghostly pail and his eyes ringed with dark black bruises. The nogitsune. 

"Stiles!", my voice shouts again, immediately followed by Lydia and Aiden's seconds before we burst into the clearing. Aiden's arm goes out and he stops Lydia and I from moving forward anymore. "Well, Well, Well", the thing in Stiles' body says, "The hunter, little red and the wolf, isn't this a fairy tale gone wrong". The now dead Alpha Wolf grows deep in his throat and steps forward to put himself between Stiles and Lydia and I. "Don't, please", the voice echos around the clearing but seams to come from nowhere. Stiles' voice. It bounces off trees and into the ground and off a ceiling that isn't there. "Where?-" Cora asks as his voice echos again, "Please, not them". I feel my brows lower and the frown set on my lips, "I don't remember that", I glance over to Lydia who is shaking her head again before she gets a dawning look on her face. "NOOOO!", Stiles voice screams, the Nogitsune's mouth not moving but his smirk widening as he throws himself at Aiden. As they collide in the middle of the clearing past me raises my crossbow at the mass of limbs and Stiles' echoing voice turns into sobs of little "No"s and "Please"s. 

Lydia covers her ears and Jackson grips her arm to get her attention before speaking over the sound of growls and dark laughs, "What is it Lydia". He grabs her face in his hands and cradles her cheeks as she sputters out, "I think... it is Stiles. We are hearing Stiles. Trapped in the nogitsune". Some how the sobs seam like they are more sinister with that explanation and they appear to echo more throughout the clearing. Before dying out as the nogitsune and Aiden break apart and stumble back violently each gripping a side. Aiden comes to a stop beside past Lydia and I panting hard. The nogitsune turns smiles face into a cruel excuse for an innocent smile before saying, "You might want to go check on Ethan, Scott and Boyd. I hear they are in a bit of a pickle". He begins to walk away to the other side of the clearing and Aiden lets out a final growl before turning back to where they came from and saying, "Come on we need to check on the others" and running off. Leaving Allison and Lydia to follow him while Stiles form disappears between the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,   
> I am sorry again for my absence but I couldn't really help it. I shouldn't even be writing this right now, I am procrastinating from doing my English dissertation. I hope this past is okay, the last bit was a bit rushed but I felt like you had waited long enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Shadow xx


	9. A/N

Hi there,

I will probably delete this after a wee while but I am really sorry I haven't updates in a while. It's been a bit of a wild year and a half and some s**t has went down in my life. I will finish this fic I promise and I will go back and edit the mistakes that I made in the first part of this story 'Walls, masks and plaid shirts'.

The next part of this story will be up within the next three weeks (one of those weeks I am at an island with no Wi-Fi so it won't be that one). 

For anyone who is still here following this fic and hasn't given up on my horrific schedule I thank you and hope you enjoy reading my fic. I'm surprised you even stuck around to be honest lol. 

Thanks,   
Shadow x


End file.
